


Undercover Preparation

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I promise, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, pre-Skoulson, these fics I just make up as I go along, they'll get together, this one is slightly more playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson talks with Skye before the mission is set in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing anymore.This is getting a bit out of hand and way too exciting.  
> I hope they are still in-character and I haven't gone OOC with these two.

Skye pushes him,asking and probbing around.He doesn't know how to hide his delight.

Coulson is sure,he'd had been annoyed before New York and Loki or if it was anyone else.

And he knows she can do anything she sets her mind to,even though he's known her for a week.

That's why he agrees to her plan for her to go undercover to Quinn,he tells Ward to open up to her and let her in a little.He knows Ward was Garrett's boy and if he knows one thing about John Garrett that is he values strength and efficiency over social skills and following orders to the tee.

So,he finds Skye after FitzSimmons explain the equipment she'd be carrying.

“You ready for this?” he asks after knocking on her door.

“Yeah,sure,what could possibly go wrong?” she asked,looking back at him.

“Hey.I know,first times are scary,but I'm sure you'll do a great job.”

“First times are scary,huh?” Skye smirked at him.

Coulson smirked back,even though he was sure there was a blush blooming on his face.

“How are you so sure that I'll get the job done and not betray you?” she asked.

“A gut feeling,you could say.” he shrugged. “You're not that kind of person,Skye.”

“You don't know me long enough to know,Coulson.”

“No.But you did stood by Mr.Peterson.You could have easily given me who he was,but you didn't,not until I made it perfectly clear we were trying to help him.”

Skye looks at him and sighs.Coulson raises an eyebrow at that.

“You are really good at reading people,aren't you?” she asked.

Coulson smiled.

“It _is_ my job,but thank you.” he said. He looked around and he saw the dress. “Your undercover attire?” he asked.

Skye snorted.

“Yeah.Fancy party,I should look the part.” Skye said. “So.How's it gonna happen?”

“We can't land in Malta,so we're landing in a SHIELD base in Italy.You take a plane and a taxi over.Me and Ward will come to Quinn's vila by sea,avoiding the patrols,so taking down that laser fence quickly would be really helpful.”

“So,no pressure.”

“Pretty much.” he smiled.

Skye got up.

“OK,OK,I got this.” she said softly. “Now,out.I need to get dressed.” she shooed him.

Coulson chuckled.

“Yes,ma'am.” he said,turning to leave.

He could hear Skye laugh behind him.He smiled at the sound.

 


End file.
